Lahar
Lahar is the Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit under the newly reformed Magic Council, following the events of the Tower of Heaven arc. Appearance Lahar is a slim man of average height with long black hair, tied in a large bun on the back of his head, with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead. He has prominent cheeckbones, and wears a pair of glasses with circular, elongated lenses. Personality Lahar is strict, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He takes his job seriously, and believes that anyone who has committed a crime is a felon, and must be brought to justice. He does not care even if a person that once was bad has become good, sticking to the Council's rules in relation to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-3 Despite his strict personality, Lahar allowed Jellal Fernandes to bid farewell to his comrades, even encouraging him to tell everything he had to, due to the strict sentence awaiting for him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 4-5 and didn't take any action to arrest them when they attacked his Rune Knights, after Erza Scarlet took all of the deed's responsibility on herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-15 Not only that, but he showed extreme care to his comrades when they were injured in the Council ship's explosion, ordering them to be treated before any repair to the ship's facilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 2 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Lahar appears and places the Light Team in a Magic barrier in order to prevent them from leaving after they destroy Nirvana. Having introduced himself, Lahar takes Hoteye into custody and attempts to take Jellal Fernandes as well, not caring that he has turned good or helped stop the Oración Seis. As Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the Light Team try to stop such senseless cruelty, Lahar places them all under arrest. However, Erza Scarlet's pleas allow him to renounce his order. He leaves, and later arrests the rest of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 2-15 S-Class Trial arc While Fairy Tail is gathered on Tenrou Island, a ship from the Magic Council is revealed to be anchored nearby, to control them, with a Mage under the Council itself, Doranbolt aka Mest Gryder, having infiltrated the guild itself. However, all of them are unaware that Fairy Tail is the target of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. As Doranbolt, having gotten wind of that, declare all of the Dark Guil's members under arrest and reveals the ship's presence, one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, blows the ship up from afar with his Great Tree Arc Magic before the astonished eyes of Doranbolt, Wendy Marvell, Pantherlily and Charle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 17-20 Lahar first appears on the very same, heavily-damaged ship that Azuma attacked, being revealed to be the one in charge of it. He tells his men to treat the wounded before thinking about the ship's facilities, and announces they'll attack the island, when Doranbolt teleports to his spot. The infiltrated agent informs him that Grimoire Heart, Zeref, and Fairy Tail are all on Tenrou Island, shocking him and giving him chills. Lahar then coldly murmurs about how Guran Doma, the chairman of the Magic Council, would not hesitate to fire Etherion, in order to take care of the matter. When Doranbolt protests to this, Lahar says that it's not for them to decide what to do, and tells him to inform the HQ.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 2-5 The two of them are then shown discussing about Bluenote Stinger, revealed to be a member of Grimoire Heart. Believing that, with the man on the island, things just look worse, Lahar readies to contact the HQ through the use of a Communication lacrima. However, he's stopped by Doranbolt, who, asking him for some more time, teleports away with the lacrima, preventing him from using it. Lahar wonders what Doranbolt is planning to do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 19-21 A shaken Doranbolt later returns to the ship, and informs Lahar that Zeref has started using Acnologia, seemingly a fearful and infamous Magic, as Lahar is seen shaking himself and sweating, and then orders his men to retreat in a hurry, stating that the investigation of Tenrou Island is over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 13-14 Magic & Abilities Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Nothing is known about Lahar's Magic, but he was apparently the one behind the creation of the Magical barrier which was used to surround the Light Team. If he really was the author of such spell, his Magic seems to work in a similar manner to Freed Justine's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights